User blog:StevieBoy1256/Lab rats 2 - Have a Ed day.
Tony would run into his house- -Tony would slide in- Adam: HELLO Tony can you hand me that glue over there? -Tony would walk to the table- Tony: No Problem Adam! -Tony would grab the glue- -The trap was revealed and a bat would hit tony knocking him out- Adam: Can't beleive he felled for the trick! Im dumb! -3 Hours later- Chase: Yo Tony! Wanna play cards? Tony: I Like cards! lets do it! -Tony would pull a 10 from the deck- -A ball would be generated and shot out of a canon knocking tony out AGAIN- -30 MINUTES LATER- Leo: Hey tony... Tony: THIS IS A TRICK! DON'T TRY AND FOOL ME AGAIN! Leo: I Was saying Would you want to Watch Television and its no trap. Tony: NOPE! NOT FALLING FOR IT! -Tony would run out of Leos home- TONY: IM GOING TO THE JUNKYARD TO LOOK FOR SOME MONEY Daniel: What is his problem? Leo: its adam and chase. They always do this every year. Daniel: I feel bad for tony. Leo: Yeah. -Kate would walk in- Leo: Hi kate! Kate: Hello leo! Can i see tony i wanna hang out with him Leo: Hes alone at a junkyard scavenging for money. Kate: Good...... -At Mt.Igneous Jarkys Junkyard- Tony: Theres always money here..... -Tony would accidently activate his Scanning- -Tony would scan the area- Tony: A 50 dollar bill Jackpot! -Tony would pick it up- -Kate would walk behind tony- -Tony would turn- Tony: Briana....Get off that knockoff form! -Kate would shapeshift into briana- Briana: You beat me last time. but that was because of adam. Tony: Jealous? Briana: BE QUIET! Briana: I have a thing to tell you Tony: I don't wanna hear it. Briana: well, The newest android will Kill you all Briana: but maybe not you. Tony: I am not afraid to fight you! Briana: Heheheheh........ -Tony would generate a fire ball- Briana: you think your babyish fireballs can hurt me? -Briana would generate A Giant fireball- -Briana would levitate at the same time- Briana: this is the end of the line. -Tony would slide on the dirty ground- -Tony would back kick briana on the back- -She'd fall- Briana: Your getting stronger Mr.Tony but Bionic humans will always be inferior to bionic androids Tony: Im not sure about that -Briana would use fire- -Briana would activate flame body- Briana: prepare to get destroyed! -Tony would run up to briana Super stength punching her in the stomach- -It has no effect due to the fire- Tony: OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH! -Briana would use Telekinesis On tony- -Tony would punch him self- Briana: why you hitting yourself? -tony would punch himself again- Briana: Oh come on...Stop hitting yourself this fight is becoming to easy -Tony would punch himself super hard- -Briana would fire a fireball at tony- Briana: PHEONIX....BLAZE!!!!!!!! -Tony would be knocked onto the floor feeling very weak- Briana: Sorry. but. -Tony would generate water accidently- Tony: Maybe your stronger than me. But try...THIS!!! -Tony would throw a water ball directly at brianas flame body- -Her flame body would go out- Briana: Good job. my flame body is out but.... -Briana would kick tony across the dirty ground- Briana: Your weaker than me. Your really weak -Briana would use telekinesis to choke tony- Briana: Im putting you out. -Tony would be knocked out- Briana: I Briana: . -She'd walk out of the junkyard- Briana: I never expected him to be this weak. -Briana would transform into kate and geo-leap to L.Q Headquarters- -7 Hours later- Leo: Im suprised Tony is gone. he wouldn't had left us for that long! now he missed the New Movie. Cyber-Football Football warriors to the Past and he loves the movie! Daniel: maybe he found lots of money and Decided to leave us Leo: Maybe. Daniel: Lets go there He would never be out THAT long. -After arriving at the junkyard- Leo: TONY???? Daniel: TONY!?? -Tony would be knocked out lying on the ground- -his shirt would be dirty- Daniel: TONY!!!!! WAKE UP! -4 hours later at tonys house- -Tony would wake up- Tony: ? Chase: where sorry we pranked you Adam: Yeah. we never wanted this to happen Tony: its okay! -He'd smile- Its my fault i took it seriously Tony: the only thing that matters is where friends. -Victor tonys speech LEL- -To be continued- Just to let you know if your expecting a fighting episode next episode we won't have one for next 3 The next one is the ultimate football game. Tonys training. Then A Video game challenge. Mid season finale (Episode 15) Category:Blog posts